


Sacrifice

by MrProphet



Category: Alien Nation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Sacrifice

The Chosen knelt before the altar of Ionia in purifying prayer. The air in the shrine was clean, free from the Accursed Mist which allowed the Overseers to instil such horror in their victims. Once the Chosen were activated, they and the other holy warriors would have to venture out into the polluted air of the ship’s corridors, but lungs filled with clean air would sustain them at least as far as the Hall of Nightmares. The Chosen would die, as would most of the holy warriors of the sect, but if they could win through to the control room they would be able to force the ship down on the habitable world which had appeared on the sensors. It was a sacrifice which they had all sworn to make for the good of all Tenctonese.

“Do we have enough chu’sen?” the Io asked.

“Yes, Mother,” Novice Yahmo replied. “We have gathered the rations from every one of the faithful. We can empower all three of the Chosen.”

“Excellent. Then begin.”

The three novices took up their ewers, each jug half-full of the blue-green chu’sen narcotic which made the lives of the Tenctonese bearable. Each of the faithful who had contributed had sacrificed a little of the only pleasure they ever knew for the chance of freedom.

The novices stood before the Chosen. They lifted the ewers and poured the chu’sen into the mouths of the three holy warriors. Each of the Chosen tipped back his head, gulping down the drug.

With a crash, the door of the shrine burst open. “Stop!” Novice Hawiyk cried.

The Io spun to face him. “How dare you intrude upon the ceremony?” she demanded.

“But Io, the planet! It is… The sensors show that the planet’s surface is more than sixty percent salt water!” Hawiyk gasped.

The Io turned to the altar, but the Chosen were already in the grip of the transformation, their bodies swelling with the power of the chu’sen. Even as the Io began to protest, the Chosen were up and moving, with the rest of the holy warriors at their heels, making for the control room of the ship.

“Bugger,” the old priestess sighed.


End file.
